Officer Down: The Zoo
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: A trip to the zoo with Jack. And Emily and Haley have a talk. HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. We have our next Officer Down story. It's been a bit since we've seen Jack so I thought I'd bring our favorite three year old into this one. Not sure where the story is going but have fun!

Disclaimer: Monkey R Us!

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Emmy!"

Emily spun in her chair as Jack came shooting through the bullpen. Morgan and Reid watched with smiles as Emily caught the young boy in her arms and hugged him tightly.

"Hey buddy," Emily greeted him. She'd been expecting the little Hotchner. She and Hotch were taking the afternoon to take Jack to the zoo since their last case cut Hotch's visitation short.

"Hi Emmy." Jack said, burying his face in Emily's neck.

Emily smiled and turned to look at Haley, who was watching the two with a soft smile.

"Hi Haley." Emily said.

"It's good to see you Emily." Haley said. "I have to run, is it ok if I leave him with you?"

Emily nodded. "Of course. Aaron should be back from his meeting soon. Jack will be just fine here."

Haley voiced her agreement and Jack untangled himself from Emily long enough to give his mother a hug and kiss before climbing back into Emily's lap. Haley gave Morgan and Reid and smile and nod before turning to leave the bullpen. Morgan went to comment on Haley's behavior but Emily saw it coming and shook her head, motioning to Jack, who was playing with the buttons on her blouse. Morgan nodded.

"So Jack," the little boy looked at Morgan. "where are you guys going?"

Jack's face lit up with a huge smile. "The zoo!"

"Oh I love the zoo." Reid said. "What's your favorite animal?"

"The lions!" Jack said.

Emily smiled as Jack talked with Morgan and Reid about the different zoo animals he wanted to see. There were times where Emily had more fun watching the little boy talk then she did actually talking then with him. When he talked, Emily could see so much of Hotch in him. Hotch claimed he couldn't see it but Emily had a feeling that Hotch would rather Jack turn out like his mother then himself. Emily knew better then to try and convince Hotch but she hoped Jack was just like his father.

"Daddy!"

Jack's happy cry pulled Emily from her thoughts. She unwrapped her arms from around Jack and let the little boy jump from her lap so he could run to his father. Hotch dropped his things on the corner of Morgan's desk and scooped Jack up.

"Hey Jack, you having a good time with Emily and the others?" Hotch asked, hugging his son.

Jack nodded. "Yeah! Mr. Spencer knows lots about animals."

Hotch looked at the man in question and had to chuckle at the blush that covered Reid's face. He decided not to comment, figuring his son had done a good job of embarrassing the young agent, so he turned to Emily.

"You about ready to go?" he asked.

Emily nodded. "Yup, just waiting on you."

Hotch put Jack back in Emily's lap, smiling at the way the boy snuggled against her.

"I have to run up to my office real quick then we can go." Hotch said.

Jack and Emily nodded and Hotch headed up the stairs.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Morgan and Reid smiled as Jack all but pulled Emily and Hotch out of the bullpen, talking a mile an hour about the zoo.

"I'm glad to see Haley's alright with Emily being in Jack's life." Reid said.

Morgan nodded his agreement. It was easy to see a weight was lifted from Emily having Haley bless her relationship with Hotch. Morgan was glad. Emily was his sister and he knew how much it would bother her to be warring with Hotch's ex and with how well Morgan knew Hotch, it wouldn't be easy on the older man either.

"It's definitely a step in the right direction for Haley." Morgan said. "Let's just hope she doesn't change her mind."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch and Emily laughed as Jack 'talked' to the monkeys. They'd gone through most of the zoo when Jack decided he wanted to stay with the monkeys longer then the other animals.

"I think he has a new favorite animal." Emily said.

Hotch nodded. "I think you might be right. I think we're going to be buying quite a few monkey toys in the gift shop."

Emily smiled. "If it keeps that look on his face, that's fine by me."

Hotch noticed the look on Emily's face as she watched Jack. It was almost like she was watching her own child and Hotch found he liked that look on her face.

"Daddy!" Jack's voice pulled Hotch back. "he waved at me!"

Hotch smiled at his son. "Did he?"

Jack nodded fast. "Yeah!"

"I guess that means he wants to be your friend." Emily said.

Jack's eyes popped a little. "Really?"

Emily nodded. "Yup."

Jack was quiet for a moment then his big smile returned. "Cool! I have a monkey friend!"

Hotch and Emily found themselves laughing again.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch held the car door open while Emily lifted Jack out. They were dropping him back at Haley's and the little guy had fallen asleep on the drive over.

"I think talking to his new friend wore him out." Emily said softly.

Hotch shut the car door as quietly as he could. "That, or you chasing him around the park."

Emily smiled. "Hey, he started it."

"He's three Em, you're really going to blame him?" Hotch asked, an amused smile crossing his face.

Emily nodded. "Yes, yes I am."

Hotch laughed as he knocked on the door. It only took a few moments for Haley to open the door and she smiled.

"And here I was thinking I was going to have a hard time getting him to sleep." she said.

Hotch carefully took Jack from Emily. "I'll take him upstairs."

Haley nodded and stepped aside, allowing Hotch into house. She looked back at Emily.

"Come on in." Haley said. "No need to leave you standing outside."

Emily smiled and stepped into the house. She'd been inside that house on exactly one occasion. Just after Hotch got his divorce papers, Emily and Dave offered to help him pack up his things and Hotch had been more then happy to let them help.

"How was the zoo?" Haley asked as she took Jack's bag from Emily.

"He had a great time." Emily said. "And has a new favorite animal as well as a new friend."

Haley smiled with a slightly raised brow. "Really?"

Emily nodded. "Yup, he absolutely loved the monkeys and one waved at him so Aaron and I told him they were friends."

Haley laughed. "He does make friends easily. Just never realized it wasn't with just kids his own age."

Emily laughed, nodding her own agreement. The two women fell into silence for a moment before Haley spoke again.

"Aaron's changed since you two started dating." Haley said softly. "He's a lot more open then he was in the last few years of our marriage."

Emily didn't really know what to say. "Haley,"

Haley shook her head. "Don't worry Emily, I don't have anything against you. I'm glad to see someone can bring that side of Aaron back out. And Jack loves you, that much anyone can see just by the way he reacts to you. What I'm trying to say is, I'm glad they both have you in their lives."

Emily smiled. "Thank you Haley."

Before either could say anything else, Hotch came back downstairs.

"Alright, he's all tucked in." Hotch said. "Thank you for letting us take him out today Haley."

Haley exchanged a look with Emily before looking back at Hotch. "You're welcome Aaron."

Hotch noticed the look but didn't question it. He was a bit surprised to find Emily inside the house but from the look, figured Haley wanted to talk and since neither woman looked angry or upset, he could guess the talk went well. Emily and Hotch said good night to Haley and left the house. It wasn't until they were headed back to Emily's place that Hotch questioned the look.

"Haley and I came to an understanding." Emily said. "That's all. Nothing to be worried about."

Hotch smiled. "Ok. So, you ready for bed?"

Emily smirked. "I might be."

Hotch laughed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

I know I had a talk with Hotch and Haley about his relationship with Emily but I felt a talk with the two women was needed. So there you have it. Some Jack moments with some Haley/Emily talk thrown in. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
